


Mom

by delphia2000



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim socks it to that meddling Naomi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom

"And another thing, Naomi..."

Blair would have spoken up in defense of his mother if Jim hadn't taken the time to carefully duct tape his mouth shut when he duct taped him to the chair. Jim had verbally gone off on Naomi for the last 15 minutes, minutely detailing her past meddling and setting up rules for any future contact. Even though he felt compelled to yet again make excuses for her, Blair was secretly enjoying every single pacing/finger-pointing/forcefully-speaking minute.

It was Naomi's fault anyway for bringing up that manuscript incident again.

Visibly quailing under Jim's steely-eyed glare, Naomi eagerly agreed to everything, head nodding and hands flailing as she tried to get a word in edgewise. Blair had no doubt she'd forget all about it within an hour.

"Is that all?" Naomi asked quietly when Jim finally wound down.

"One last thing. I'd like to ask for your son's hand in...well, domestic partnership since marriage isn't legal in this state."

It was probably the only time in her entire life that Naomi was speechless. Blair was too, but mostly because of the duct tape. Naomi's mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. It was like watching an aquarium.

"Well?" Jim growled.

"Welcome to the family?" she finally squeaked.

Jim's forgiving grin lit up his face as he grabbed Naomi and pulled her into a bear hug. "Thanks...Mom."

The end


End file.
